ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade
The Blade or King's Sword is Quote&Curly's main offensive weapon, taking the secondary fire button, with the Bubbler using primary. Doing extreme damage throughout its entire (short) range and causing knockback on enemies, the Blade is an extremely powerful weapon, able to out-gun stronger classes- sometimes even including Overweights. Cave Story Spoiler warning In Cave Story, the Blade originally belonged to a Mimiga (a race of rabbit-like creatures that stand on two legs and are capable of speech and intelligent thought). His name was King, many players thought that he looked pretty creepy what because of his red eyes and the scar across his nose. At one point in the game, the player (Quote) has to go to an area known as the Sand Zone. Near the end of his venture there, he comes face-to-face with the main antagonist of the game, known at the time only as The Doctor. In the following events, King is mortally wounded by the Doc's henchmen, and another Mimiga, Toroko, is turned into a rampaging monster, forcing the player to kill her or be killed. King's last words are asking the player to avenge him as he fades away, leaving his sword for the taking. Spoilers end here Much like the Bubbler and other Cave Story weapons, the Blade had a different form of attack at each level. *Level 1: Okay range, fifteen damage per hit; one Blade out at a time. Most similar to the Gang Garrison 2 edition. *Level 2: Sword is larger, eighteen damage per hit, but its range is severely reduced; one Blade out at a time. *Level 3: Sword is possessed by King's spirit. Okay range, base eighteen damage. King causes area-of-effect damage to enemies around the impact. Noteworthy is that the Cave Story edition had no knockback effect on enemies, while the Gang Garrison 2 version has extreme knockback. Blade damage is decided based on how much ammo you currently have dealing only 8 damage per blade at 0 ammo and 17 at full ammo Strategy The Blade can be used in either offensive attacks or pure defense. A main part of proper Blade use is recognizing the double-edged sword (ha ha hurf) that is knockback. On offense, the Blade is often seen as the leading force of the push. High damage sends enemies running for health, and the knockback caused by successful blows pushes the enemy line back whether they like it or not. Enemy Overweight spamming on top of the Intel? Jump up, disorientate him with the kickback, take the intel and run out. On defense, the Blade is just as useful. Knockback will stop an enemy Intel runner dead in his tracks- unless he's going the other direction. Remember that knockback is always in effect, and pushing someone with the flag away from danger is never a good idea. It's best to follow them and prevent them from picking a different path while hoping a team-mate can intercept them from the front. Trivia *The Cave Story description reads, "A single-shot, high-damage weapon. King's soul dwells within." *Like Quote, Curly Brace, and the Bubbler, the Blade has a slightly different sprite than the original Cave Story version. *In Cave Story, when the Blade is held, Quote doesn't appear to be holding any weapon. This isn't a feature in Gang Garrison 2 as the Bubbler is present. Category:Weapons